Many electronic systems such as a computer system or a computer network include a data storage device such as a solid storage drive (SSD) that is used as a hard drive. Data is transferred to and from the data storage device using a serial interface protocol such as according to the SAS (serial attached SCSI) technology.
The serial interface for such data transfer is desired to operate at high speed such as at 3 Gbps (giga-bits per second). In addition, such a serial interface is desired to process a high number of commands in a short time period. The prior art serial interface uses a hardware command que created in a memory device with a fixed size such that a high number of commands may not be processed.
Accordingly, a data storage device is desired to respond faster to commands from a host and to process a high number of commands, especially with data being transferred via a serial interface.